


i'll be seeing you

by marleah



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breakout, Escape, Fights, Gangs, M/M, Prison, Protect Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), bad at tagging SORRY, will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleah/pseuds/marleah
Summary: He looked up at Sykkuno, shifted himself closer to him and stared at the other man intensely. "I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. Alright? In case we never meet again. Just know that I'd never leave you alone. You'll always have a highlight of your day, even if it's not visiting me. Okay?"Sykkuno looked taken aback. "What do you mean, never see you again?" he said, confused. "I don't - I don't get it, Corpse... I'm still seeing you next week, right?"Fuck. This was one of the reasons why he'd even considered not taking Rae up on her offer for help when she'd posed it to him. The expression on Sykkuno's face almost made him want to just tough it out and finish up the next six months of being in this fucking prison.But he had shit to do, and a man to find.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	i'll be seeing you

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to this fic, and hopefully you'll enjoy <3 as usual i would like to preface this by saying i ship the personas of the characters and not the real people themselves, so please do not be forcing this ship on them or anything like that! 
> 
> hope you have a good time reading, sorry for the long note! 
> 
> (also if the spanish translation of the quote at the start is incorrect or anything like that please let me know)

> _Bamboleo, bambolea!_ _Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir asi._
> 
> _(swaying, swaying, because i prefer to live my life this way)_
> 
> _\- bamboleo / chico & the gypsies _

_**(A/N: if any of you are familiar with what a prison environment is like, you'll know the part about the breakout itself is wildly inaccurate... i'm so sorry lol i didn't really know how to write that but i promise the rest is better)** _

"Number 358695, your visitor is here."

Corpse Husband nodded at the prison guard through the small window in the door, almost lazily, as he got up from the corner of his private cell and walked up to the prison door. The policewoman punched a code into the keypad, and shifted the door open. The dozen of guards that made up the maximum-security troop surrounding the cell shifted to the side in a uniform manner, letting him walk through before one slapped handcuffs on him. A pair of them followed suit as he made his way out of the cell, one hand on either of his shoulders. 

The policewoman who had come to call for him stood almost impatiently, tapping her foot as she waited for him to reach the end of the corridor. "Hurry up," she barked at him. "you don't have all day, you know."

He smirked, shaking his head as the two guards on either side of him started walking faster in an effort to rush him. He may not have had the whole day, that was true, but that didn't matter. Not to someone who had plans. 

She definitely wouldn't be someone he would be missing. 

They escorted him into the room, and he sat down behind the sheet of plexiglass he had begun to know so well. He smirked widely at the woman who sat on the other side, already with the phone to her ear. The officer on his right removed his handcuffs and allowed him to be seated, and he lifted his right hand and gave the visitor a short wave. 

Corpse pulled the phone up to his ear and shot her an amused smirk. "Valkyrae." 

"Corpse Husband." she replied smoothly, giving him an equally piercing expression; but he could see the humour dancing in her eyes. 

He laughed, shaking his head as he responded, "How're you holding up without me, Rae?" 

She shrugged and drummed her fingers on the table; a habit he knew she had and a habit he was looking out for today. "Maybe a little bit..." her drumming continued steadily as she furrowed her brows, seemingly searching for the right word. "Uncaring." she finished, sticking her tongue out at him.

He did it right back at her, a childish sight that the officers looked mildly surprised to see. "We've known each other since we were ten, Rae." he replied, placing his hand on the glass and giving her a mockingly sorrowful expression. "You don't miss me, even a little?" 

Rae laughed, brushing the hair out of her face. "You wish I missed you. But you have company here, don't you?" 

Corpse paused before answering the question, just long enough for Rae's finger-tapping to start again. "What do you mean?" he asked, genuinely confused. 

"In your last letter. You told me about that guy you've been seeing, Sykkuno, right? The one who volunteers here and talks to you." Rae gave him a knowing look. 

"When you say it like that it sounds like we're dating." Corpse laughed. His eyes never left Rae's steady fingers. 

"You wish you guys were! All your letters just go on about what you talked about, and his 'beautiful soft hair', and his 'nice hands', and how relaxing and beautiful his voice is, and how he's your real life anime boy protagonist, and -" 

Corpse thumped his fist on the glass, loudly, in an effort to shut Rae up. "You talk too much." he jokingly chided her. 

"I speak the truth." she shot back, giving him an amused stare. "How long more do you have, by the way?" she asked. 

"With this visit?" 

"Yeah." 

He pursed his lips, thinking as he ran through his schedule in his mind. Not that there _was_ much to run through in the first place, being in solitary confinement with maximum security, but it was a Tuesday, and Tuesdays were special. "I think maybe about fifteen minutes? I know I normally have an hour, but Sykkuno's visiting today." 

"Alright, Romeo." she teased. "I have to go in five anyway, I need to cook lunch for my roommates." 

" _You,_ cook? I feel so sorry for them." 

"I've gotten better!" she yelled defensively, and Corpse chuckled as he pulled the phone away from his ear. "Ouch." he winced. 

"You deserve that." she joked. 

She locked him an an intense glare, and they went on like that, the tension-filled silence only broken by Rae occasionally tapping her fingers on the table. 

"Your tapping is annoying as fuck." Corpse deadpanned, and Rae blinked. " _Shit_!" she cursed, and he dissolved into laughter. 

They went on their little banter for a few more minutes before they had to put down the phones. Corpse waved at Rae, raising his eyebrows with a smirk before he got up, let them handcuff him, and was escorted out. 

Rae was his childhood best friend, and he loved her like a sister. Her visits always meant a lot to him. 

And her Morse code had been performed beautifully. 

* * *

2-5-4-3-7-6. 

Corpse had his eyes on the keypad at the door. So much for maximum fucking security, he thought. 

But before he proceeded with his plans, he had one last very important appointment. 

"Your volunteer is here to see you." The same policewoman who'd informed Corpse of Rae's visit stood at the cell door. 

They continued with the same procedure as before, but this time Corpse was brought to the communal area, un-handcuffed and sitting at a stone-like table waiting for _him_ to be escorted in.

Sure enough, soon he saw Sykkuno walk into the room. Corpse raised his hand and waved, and Sykkuno walked over, smiling and waving back at him.

Corpse's heart flipped. 

"Hello, Mr Corpse!" Sykkuno said with a teasing lilt to his voice. Corpse jokingly rolled his eyes -- the greeting was reminiscent of Sykkuno's first visit, when Corpse had been majorly closed off. Sykkuno had claimed that he gave off a very intimidating aura and was so nervous that he didn't know how to refer to him by any way other than extremely formally. 

"Hello, Sykkuno." 

"How's your day been?" Sykkuno asked, pulling out the green notebook he always had with him during his visits. 

"Better now that you're here." was Corpse's prompt reply, and Sykkuno dissolved into laughter, his hand jumping up to his mouth. "Oh, jeez, Corpse, I'm glad to hear that. They, uh, they told me Rae visited you today! Who's Rae?"

Corpse was amused by Sykkuno's immediate change of the topic. "She's my childhood best friend." he responded, subconsciously pulling at his curls as he reminisced. "Saved me from a bunch of jackasses who'd tried to beat me up when we were younger. She's like my sister, I suppose." 

"That's - that's really sweet, Corpse." Sykkuno said. 

"She's one of the only people who'd ever have stood up for the lonely kid." Corpse laughed harshly. 

"Well, if I were there I'd have stood up for you too, Corpse... or I'd have tried, but I can't fight very well." Sykkuno laughed shyly.

Corpse chuckled and shook his head. "We've talked a lot about me. I wanna hear about you. What was young Sykkuno like?" 

Sykkuno shook his head instantly. "Oh, no, my childhood was boring, you wouldn't want to hear about that." 

"Seriously, Sy, I could hear you talk all day." 

"You're the one with the cool voice, Corpse! But if you really want, then sure... uh, I used to do Muay Thai as a teenager. That's like, Thai boxing." Sykkuno explained, after seeing Corpse's confusion. 

" _Thai boxing_? Wait, can you knock me out?" 

Sykkuno laughed so hard his stomach hurt. "Knock - knock you out? Jesus, Corpse, I'm not going to knock you out, I mean, I have no reason to!" 

"Please. I just want you to have a good time punching my face in while I finally get to see Sykkuno cuss." 

Something in Sykkuno's eyes flashed, and with a burst of confidence he _smirked_ at Corpse and said, just soft enough for the latter to catch it, "You could make me cuss and have a good time without me having to beat you up, Corpse - I'm kidding! I'm just kidding!" he added hastily, as Corpse's jaw basically connected with the ground. 

"Woah..." Corpse was now extremely flustered, which was not something he was used to being. "Sykkuno..."

"Hey, you know - visiting you is a highlight of my day." Sykkuno suddenly spoke up. 

Whether it was just to change the subject, or whether Sykkuno actually meant it, Corpse raised his eyebrows. He'd understand why Sykkuno's visits would be a highlight of _his_ day; he spent all day sitting in solitary confinement, his only form of entertainment usually being teasing the prison guards, but Sykkuno - he was pretty sure Sykkuno had more of a life than he did. "Really, Sy?"

Sykkuno nodded. "You - uh, I don't know how to say this, but you kinda make me feel better, you know? You really listen to me and... it kind of makes me feel like I'm wanted."

Corpse furrowed his brows. "Who's been making you feel unwanted?" 

"It's - it's nothing really, just some of my, uh, my coworkers weren't exactly giving me the _best_ time, but I don't think they meant it. I just don't really fit in there - ah, it's no big deal." 

"It _is._ You work there 9-5, you told me once. You shouldn't have to spend lengthy hours with people who make you feel upset."

"I just don't, uh, fit in too well with them, that's all. They're pretty nice people most of the time, just not to me?" Sykkuno's voice trailed off at the end. 

Corpse clenched his fists. _No one_ should ever make Sykkuno feel unwanted or upset. How could any heartless dickhead see _Sykkuno_ and purposely make him upset? 

"Hey, hey, I'm alright, Corpse. No need to worry about me." Sykkuno said, noticing Corpse's demeanour. 

"I don't like the idea of you being upset, that's all." Corpse muttered in response, his fingers pulling at a loose thread on his prison uniform.

"Five more minutes, 358695." A guard barked at them from the corner of the room. Corpse rolled his eyes and privately gave the man the finger, making Sykkuno laugh. 

Corpse took a deep breath. Now it was time for the moment he'd been dreading. "Look, in case I never see you again..." 

He looked up at Sykkuno, shifted himself closer to him and stared at the other man intensely. "I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. Alright? In case we never meet again. Just know that I'd never leave you alone. You'll always have a highlight of your day, even if it's not visiting me. Okay?"

Sykkuno looked taken aback. "What do you mean, never see you again?" he said, confused. "I don't - I don't get it, Corpse... I'm still seeing you next week, right?" 

Fuck. This was one of the reasons why he'd even considered not taking Rae up on her offer for help when she'd posed it to him. The expression on Sykkuno's face almost made him want to just tough it out and finish up the next six months of being in this fucking prison. 

But he had shit to do, and a man to find. 

"We'll see." Corpse smiled almost sadly. 

The policewoman who'd informed Corpse of his visits walked over to their table. "One minute left."

"Can I take my two seconds right now?" Corpse asked, looking up at her with an expression that clearly meant he was only asking for formality, and he'd do it whether she said yes or not. 

She sighed, irritated. "Fine. Two seconds."

Corpse immediately gestured for Sykkuno to stand, and only hesitated for a nanosecond before engulfing the other in a hug. "Thank you, Sykkuno." he murmured, his chin resting on the other man's shoulder. 

Sykkuno hugged him back, but only for a brief second before the policewoman pulled Corpse away from him. "Time's up." 

"W-wait! Can I come back next week?" Sykkuno asked, almost desperately. Corpse caught the hidden question - _Will you still be here?_ \- and took a deep breath before just shaking his head the slightest bit, left to right. 

"Of course you can, that's part of your damn job as a volunteer, isn't it?" the woman said, shooting him an annoyed look.

Sykkuno looked so fucking broken as he gave Corpse a final wave before turning and speed-walking out of the room.

Corpse was so close to just pushing the policewoman away from him and running right after Sykkuno, but that would probably increase his security for negative behaviour, and he couldn't have that happen tonight. He closed his eyes. 

"Gotten attached, have you?" The policewoman shook her head, slapping the handcuffs back on his wrists. "Well, too bad. Back to the cell. Go." 

The two prison guards walked up to Corpse, clamped their hands on his shoulders, and escorted him out of the room.

* * *

It was 2 a.m, but Corpse was more than wide awake. 

Not that that was anything new, but the rush of adrenaline that accompanied his wakefulness. _That_ was something different.

When he had ended his visit with Rae early, she had snuck up here, and dropped a gift for him right outside the door. Corpse didn't know how she'd acquired a police uniform to walk around in, or how she'd even done it at all, but Rae always had her methods. 

And when they'd escorted him up here after her visit, all he'd had to do was take his steps very, very precisely, and nicely lodge the gift between the ridges of his boots. Thank God he hadn't tripped, Corpse thought. And now, he knew what he was going to do. 

The cell doors here had a very specific locking mechanism. By slamming the door tightly closed, the gate would lock by itself. It only unlocked when a special code was punched into the keypad, which Corpse now knew, thanks to Rae. 

2 - 5 - 4 - 3 - 7 - 6. 

He banged on the door, just loud enough to alert the guard to shift the small window open. "What is it, inmate?" 

_Perfect._

The guard in question was a burly newcomer, who constantly tried to catch breakouts or illegal communication between inmates. He always sought praise from the other guards, who often could be heard telling him to 'shut the fuck up'. 

"Someone's trying to break out, I can see them through the window." Corpse replied. 

The guard immediately punched the passcode into the keypad and opened the door. "Show me." he instructed. 

Corpse led him to the window. "Look through."

The man, who wasn't as tall as Corpse was, had to stand on a small footstool to look through the window. "Where?" he asked eagerly. "Who's breaking out?" 

Corpse smirked and pulled the small injection out from under the shoe. "Me." 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! you guys might know me from my other fic 'but i'm a jinx!' or you may just have stumbled across this fic in the tags. nevertheless, i'm really grateful you're giving my writing a chance and i thank you!


End file.
